


Leave me alone.

by Non_Lo_So



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Lo_So/pseuds/Non_Lo_So





	Leave me alone.

They're both 14 at this time.

Colt had just recently escaped from his stupid ‘home’ and his cursed father. Now he just roams around in enemy land, getting into fights and sitting in a nice park. He's a homeless runaway, whose got nothing better to do than sleep and fight. He's been getting pretty hungry, but ignores it.  
-Z-  
Zak’s dream of becoming a DJ is finally coming true! He's gained some fans, not as many as he hoped for, but beggars can't be choosers. He still spends most of his time turfing with his team though, you gotta be a good captain or your team will abandon you. He's heard about a… What was it again? Oh, right. An octarian scum in Inkopolis. How it was able to get here, he doesn't know and doesn't care. But he does want to meet them. Most of them are girls, right?  
-C-  
Colt wanted to try out battles, but he's isn't quite able-bodied. He went to the lobby anyways. “Oh come on, that isn't fair!” Colt heard a girl yelling at at someone. He turned to look at her, and saw a boy and another girl with her. All three of them looked equally angry, so Colt walked over to them. “Why are you yelling at them? What's got you so heated?” The three stopped talking and stared at Colt questionably. They started talking to him, but he couldn't understand all of their words… Crap! He can't speak Inkish, and they don't speak Octarian! He's such an idiot for forgetting! He got nervous and tried his best to speak to them. “Why you anger? What wrong?” He sounds so stupid… “Are you an idiot or something? Do you not know how to speak?” The boy snickered while talking to Colt. Colt got irritated at what he could understand, but tried to stay calm. “If problem, I help fix in way?” Colt looked at the taller girl, and she nodded. “We're trying to get into a team battle, but we only have three members. Would you mind joining us?” Colt smiled brightly and quickly nodded his head yes. “No mind, it fine.” He grabbed his weapon and all four of them went into battle, the inkling boy whining about Colt the entire time.  
~break~  
After about ten battles, Colt and the others walked out of the lobby together, celebrating the winning streak. “Octo, that was amazing! You did so well,in fact, you actually carried our team! Would you please join and become a permanent member?” The tall girl smiled at Colt and got a flustered nod of agreement. She hugged Colt and took her leave, along with the other two.  
Colt realized that playing battles, gets you money. Money can be used to get food and other things. Colt remembered his hunger and went to get food.  
-Z-  
Zak was with his friends, and they kept bringing up the octarian. “They're kinda cute, but really violent! The little shit actually bit me! They've also gotta weird mark on tha neck.” Zak looked at his friend’s hand and saw teeth marks, lots of them. He looked up at her, and them at the others; they all were beat up and bitten. “Why the the hell is wrong with you guys!? Why did you fight ‘em? What did they do to deserve gettin beat up?!” Zak angrily smacked them in the back of the head before one girl answered, “They got their sorry ass up here, and got in trouble with the wrong people. They kicked first…” Zak was shocked, these people are absolute idiots… I'm going to ingnore them. “Well, I gotta go work on a new song, bye!” He left.  
-C-  
After eating, Colt went to the park he always lingered at, and weave flowers together. The park is so peaceful, it has many trees, a small pond, a flower garden, and his favorite part: the gazebo. He picked quite a few flowers and sat in the gazebo, looking at nothing in particular.  
-Z-  
Zak decided to work on his song in a beautiful park by his house. It was nice and quiet, with many trees and a gazebo in the center. When he walked to the gazebo, he noticed an Octoling sitting there, just watching the trees and weaving flowers together. He decided to talk to them, maybe make a better friend! “Hello! My name is Zak, what about you?”  
The Octoling was startled, but then just looked at Zak with a cold, dead expression. They clearly did not want to see him. “Uh… Can I at least get your name?” The octarian stared at him for awhile before answering, “... Colt…” Zak smiled and sat down, near Colt. He occasionally looked at them, smiling more and more with every glance. Before he knew it, his smile looked absolutely dumb, and he looked over all of their features. They had very long tentacles, pasty white skin, a sea green eye (the other one was covered) and an X mark on their neck. Oh shit, this is the violent octo, and he started falling for them.  
~break~  
Hours passed, and Zak grew sleepy. He said farewell, and got a small ‘salute’ as a response.  
~another break~  
When Zak was laying in his bed, he couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Colt. They were so grumpy, but absolutely gorgeous. He finally drifted off to sleep, and dreamed about Colt.  
-C-  
Colt, not having a place to stay, fell asleep in the gazebo, surrounded by flowers and flower crowns. He didn't notice ever falling asleep, but when he woke up, there was a box on his lap. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but he was all alone. Colt skeptically opened the box, and found that it was a prepared breakfast. There was a note: I noticed that you dozed off, and I'm sorry if I bothered you yesterday! I made you an apology breakfast for you! I hope you like it and I hope to see you after school ~! •Zak  
Colt smiled, the kid was talking nonstop yesterday and being annoying, but he wasn't terrible looking. He ate the food, expecting it to be bad, but it was delicious. “Mmmm~ he's good at this… Annoying, but a great cook~.” Colt couldn't stop himself from smiling, and unknowingly blushed a bit.  
~break~  
Colt did a few battles, getting enough cash to buy a jacket and have some to spare. He put the jacket over his armor, he doesn't feel comfortable without it. He walked around for a long time, and came across an instrument store. It was small, but there were quite a few people in there. He entered and went to look at violins. He loved classical music, something his father hated. The owners didn't notice him, but when they did, they got scared and kicked him out. Colt didn't resist, but he was quite upset.  
As he was walking around again, he saw Zak, talking with a big group of girls. He wanted to return the box, but for some reason he was extremely nervous, and he wasn't even close to Zak. He noticed that his face was red and tried to hide it… Zak saw Colt and happily ran over to him, squeezing Colt in a big hug. “ I'm so happy to see you Colt~! Did you like the food I made you?” Colt’s face grew redder as he handed the box to Zak. He said nothing, not wanting to embarrass himself even more. “Oh~, so you're the silent type, huh~? Y’know, you're adorable when you blush.” Colt shoved the box in Zak’s face and looked down. “Take… It…” As soon as Zak took the box, he walked away.  
-Z-  
Zak giggled and ran over to Colt. “Where ya goin? I hope you don't mind if I tag along.” He noticed that Colt wasn't paying attention to where they were going, so he slowly guided them to his house. ‘They don't notice where I'm taking them!? Are they really this trustworthy? Or do they just not care?’ He grabbed Colt’s hand and ran over to his house. “I hope you don't mind if I take you home! My friends won't care, and you don't seem to protest~!”


End file.
